


Dear Waverly | Lesbian Drama

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Tristy loved her girlfriend Waverly.





	Dear Waverly | Lesbian Drama

In the wash of new light, Tristy sat in a boring lesson. _Yawn._  
  
" _Waverly, Waverly, Waverly,_ " Tristy sang to herself in a daze. Oh, with Tristy and her dear Waverly currently walls apart, Tristy longed for her girlfriend's presence. With her hands on her cheeks, her elbows on the desk, Tristy rocked her head from side to side as she dreamt of her dear Waverly.  
  
"Tristy, focus!" Michelle, the Arts Professor, snapped at a dreaming Tristy in order to wake her up. "You won't get anywhere by daydreaming. Pay attention."  
  
' _You won't get anywhere by daydreaming_ ,' daydreaming about her dear Waverly. Tristy sighed.  
  
"Oops, sorry! I'm so sorry, professor!" Tristy apologised, she immediately snapped out of this trance and nervously smiled at the professor. She rubbed her throbbing temples as she glanced back at her sketchbook, to the figure model, and then to Waverly in her mind.  
  
"Is everything alright, Tristy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, professor." Tristy smiled, returning to her work.  
  
Just a usual day in Fine Arts class. It was part of the policy to have mobiles switched off, yet Tristy kept her mobile switched on silent. She felt the vibration of a text message buzzing in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna hang out at lunch break?"  
  
Under her desk, she read the private text message from her lovely girlfriend Waverly.  
  
"Sure, do you wanna head to the comic store again?" Tristy replied.  
  
After this text message was sent, Tristy returned to the piece in her sketchbook, a rough sketch of the figure model that was on display at the front of the class. It was her class assignment to have this sketch complete by the end of the lesson.  
  
"I was maybe thinking about the park? It'll be lunch break, so we won't have enough time at your dorm."  
  
Tristy's sorority was just ten minutes away from the School of Art.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll see ya at lunch break, babe." Tristy replied.  
  
As it turned out, the piece Tristy sketched for art class wound up resembling Waverly, perhaps it was her... albeit nude. Oh, silly Tristy!  
  
Tristy already felt butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of spending time with her dear Waverly, albeit first, she had to take a quick trip to the bakery. It was two hours of Fine Arts class this morning, though once time struck twelve o'clock it was time for lunch break and to have fun. The two of them were bound to be merry once lunch break was done! Wink, wink.  
  
**12:00 PM**  
  
The bakery was a converted cow barn, rustic on the outside and perfection on the inside. It was located near the reception. The loaves of bread were all local grain and of many varieties. There were plaits and cobs, buns and cakes, soda breads and flatbreads... so much. At lunch break, Tristy would always visit this bakery and buy something she was eager to try, and she would always spend time eating these baked goods with Waverly. It was the height of the season, both Tristy and Waverly loved summertime.  
  
Tray after tray were on display, she eyed the cakes and breads that were displayed in a seal glass cabinet. With murmurs and mutters, Tristy found it difficult to decide whether she wanted one of those cheesy twists or a pizza pocket, the usual baked goods sold at the University Bakery. She never really liked muffins, but anything cheesy she liked more. The baker watched her viewing the wide counter, eagerly waiting for her order.  
  
"Are you ready, or are you just browsing what's there?"  
  
"Two pizza pockets, please!" Tristy requested, feeling rushed. She handed the payment and in return, she received a little bag of her desired pizza pockets. After all, pizza was much better than chocolate.  
  
Once this deed was complete, Tristy went out skipping to the University Quad just outside the campus. The magpies sang with her skips, and on the concrete ground, she found the path messy with oily chips. Eww to the last part! It was quite a lovely day with the sun in the sky, a typical sunny day for love to fly.  
  
"WAVERLY," Tristy waved. Tristy ran up to the bench to greet her dear girlfriend; she held out the little bag that contained the two pizza pockets to surprise Waverly. "Here, babe, have one." Tristy beamed from ear-to-ear at the brunette lass, watching the girl already digging into the treat.  
  
"You didn't have to get this," Waverly cackled. But she was glad Tristy bought these pizza pockets, though, so glad.  
  
"I know pizza is your favourite," Tristy winked. She sat on the bench beside Waverly, close enough to cuddle her.  
  
Tristy and Waverly sat on the bench under an old oak tree whilst the lads threw a frisbee to each other on the green. There was a water fountain displayed in the centre of the Quadrant, and some footballs were scattered here and there on the patio. Stupid place to leave footballs, anyone could fall over and break their neck.  
  
"So, no comics today?" Tristy asked.  
  
"Nope, just you and me."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
All Tristy could taste and smell was Waverly's pizza breath when she kissed her lips... lips that she so missed.  
  
Waverly had short brunette hair in the style of a bowl cut; she wore rectangular black-rimmed glasses, a plain cream v-neck blouse, and brownish skinny jeans with trainers. There was something about Waverly that Tristy liked, something that turned Tristy on. She could not put a finger on it, there was something arousing about Waverly. Perhaps it was those pretty green eyes...  
  
' _You won't get anywhere by daydreaming,'_ and Tristy believed the professor knew nothing. Something about Waverly made Tristy feel so wet.  
  
Behind this kiss, Tristy made a move on Waverly. She held her hand and placed it in between her legs to meet her crotch, now having Waverly's hand on her warm groin. The mere touch of Waverly made her feel tingly; Tristy's heart was racing.  
  
"What happened to doing this stuff discreetly?"  
  
"It's either now, or I'll have to wait until six this evening," Tristy frowned. "I can't wait that long."  
  
"Well, anything for you I guess," Waverly smiled. She unzipped Tristy's shorts and gave her some spicy romance.  
  
Waverly looked like the basic person and yet she had a dirty mind, their feelings were mutual when they both chimed, there was never a dull moment... never a dull moment, where their spicy love wasn't flowing.  
  
Tristy rubbed the walnut of her clitoris right beside Waverly, and Waverly pulled at her pubic hair when she kissed her lips some more. She felt Tristy's sweaty vulva, she even helped her rub her clitoris by laying her hand over hers. They could share saucy love anywhere.  
  
Moaning softly, these moans caught fleeting views from some of the students playing frisbee on the field. Yet, Tristy never cared, but Waverly glanced around nervously. Surrounded by green, patio, people, and a game of frisbee... anyone was bound to be watching the two.  
  
"Quiet down or the professor will find us," Waverly whispered. "People are watching us."  
  
Not ever discreet, Tristy was never subtle. Her nimble fingers gently caressed the walnut of her vulva right on this wooden bench, and what came along were her pants and whimpers into Waverly's ear. Beneath this mature oak tree that gave them shade, Tristy still felt the heat of the sun tease her fair skin. Her face was blushing from her blood flow, especially when Waverly slipped her fingers into Tristy's warm mouth in order to silence her.  
  
"Shhh, baby girl," she whispered.  
  
Waverly licked Tristy's cheek, tasting beads of profuse sweat that seeped through her pores. "Naughty little fairy, playing with yourself out here in broad daylight," Waverly giggled.  
  
Tristy moaned behind Waverly's fingers, still sucking and sucking her girlfriend's fingers. There was no time to muck around! She had her vagina exposed to all the elements around her after she had kicked off her shorts, and legs spread out as she rubbed herself. Mmm, Waverly turned her on! Waverly sucked at her neck, teasing the nook with her lips.  
  
It was not long until some of the lads caught Tristy playing with her slit, and also with Waverly making Tristy suck on two of her fingers. Waverly soon slipped these two wet fingers into Tristy's love hole, now turning in and out as Tristy moaned out in pleasure. She loved Waverly's hands all over her body, the hands of her girlfriend that she simply adored.  
  
She felt a wave of heat come over her body; she felt a wave of pleasure already come over her body. Her body felt numb, it quivered with this intense orgasm.  
  
"No, no, no!" Waverly shook her index finger in front of Tristy's eyes, moist finger coated with Tristy's cum. "I don't want you to finish yet, we still have twenty minutes left of lunch break."  
  
Rubbing Tristy's swollen bean, Waverly felt along Tristy's slit as she stroked her bean in a circular motion. Waverly wanted to trigger another orgasm in Tristy. Tristy laughed at Waverly rubbing her clitoris, she even laid her hand over Waverly's as she felt Waverly's fingers rub.  
  
Waverly licked Tristy's cheek like a mother lioness, before retreating back to her soft neck to suckle at the nook again. Her nimble fingers tenderly caressed Tristy's walnut with haste; all they heard close in between them were the rubs and splatters of Tristy's clitoris being rubbed.  
  
Closing her eyes, Tristy squealed at the second orgasm that hit her, it came in more powerfully than the last. Waverly passionately kissed her lips during this orgasm, feeling her girlfriend moaning into her lips. She eagerly seized her lips with her own.  
  
When she parted her lips from Tristy's, she smiled. "Come with me," Waverly said as she held out her hand for Tristy to take.  
  
Waverly laid on the grass beside the bench, now she guided Tristy to sit on her face. Tristy's knees straddled her face, Tristy began to ride and feel all of Waverly's wet kisses. Waverly held down Tristy's thighs, stroking her clitoris with her tongue. She sucked on Tristy's swollen bean, already hearing Tristy scream out in response.  
  
"As they say, time flies by when we're having fun," Waverly smiled.  
  
"We'll be together at the sorority tonight, though."  
  
"Wait," Waverly pulled out a plaster to place on Tristy's neck. "You have to keep that hickey hidden from class, you naughty girl," Waverly spanked Tristy's butt.  
  
"Oh, oops."  
  
On the nook of her neck, there was a cheeky love bite, a bruise that Waverly gave. A little plaster was bound to keep it out of sight and make this little fairy behave!  
  
**18:00 PM**  
  
The bunk-bed of cheap stripped pine with its rough canvas mattress was the main display in this bedroom, the bunk-bed and a computer desk along with it. It was a small bedroom and yet airy, basic with coloured walls. Without the bunk-bed, it would seem quite cavernous. The sorority was a big building of exactly eight bedrooms, where each girl had an assigned space in the dorms.  
  
Waverly and Tristy zipped back to the sorority when the time came, the dormitory of sisterhood. Once six o'clock in the evening came around, it was time to be free with the calm nightly breeze.  
  
They loved being together in each other's company; class kept them both apart but in the sorority, they could both be with one another. Waverly never made studying easier for Tristy, she found a place beneath Tristy's computer desk where she licked and licked her moist clitoris. Her clitoris was red and throbbing madly, over studying she would take Waverly gladly.  
  
"I'm reading this stupid art history book, Waverly," Tristy snapped. How dare she be so naughty! "I can't concentrate when you're doing that... a-and making me all spotty!"  
  
"And I hate it when I'm not with you," Waverly returned with a purr. She kept Tristy's legs apart, making Tristy feel like a tart.  
  
Upon heeding that one response, Tristy gripped a fistful of Waverly's short brunette locks as the girl continued to tease her aching clam. She watched the girl beneath the wooden desk; she seemed to enjoy the taste of Tristy's dripping wet pussy. Waverly lapped up those creamy juices, albeit never mind Tristy's bruises. Salty, succulent, so wet and scrumptious.  
  
Swinging her head back, Tristy moaned out in pleasure. The bedrooms in this sorority were located so close together, next door to one another, so Tristy had to moan quietly! Quieter, with Waverly? Not a chance!  
  
"I'll have to get you a jar for every time you orgasm," Waverly winked up at Tristy. Cheekily, Waverly pinched Tristy's swollen bean with her finger and thumb, listening to the blonde moan and moan. "You're so naughty, letting girls in when you're supposed to be studying," Waverly remarked sardonically.  
  
"I'll be rich enough to pay back my student loans with an orgasm jar," Tristy laughed merrily. "What a dirty girl you are."  
  
"But take me out for dinner first," Waverly said.  
  
Waverly massaged Tristy's walnut even during her orgasm, naturally encouraging yet another orgasm to come along right after the last. At this orgasm, Tristy almost screamed, the loudest moan when she creamed.  
  
"So noisy," Waverly snickered. "Be careful the wicked witch of the west doesn't come knocking on the door."  
  
That one comment made them both giggle!  
  
Waverly lifted Tristy from the computer seat and into her arms, now carrying her over to the cheap, squeaky bunk-bed where she really ravaged her pussy. Waverly held Tristy's legs wide open, moving on to lick her garden. Her hands spread open Tristy's clitoris, showing a pink velvety path that Waverly pleasured. She licked her tongue over Tristy's love hole, even pleasuring her girlfriend made Waverly feel an orgasm too... not as intense, though! She licked up, suckling that bean once again.  
  
Tristy laughed, becoming far too noisy now.  
  
Squirting up into Waverly's face, Tristy squirted into the face of her lover. Waverly carefully removed her glasses and used Tristy's dirty knickers to wipe the smeared lenses, wiping away those delicious watery juices.  
  
"Are you sore yet, babe?" Waverly asked.  
  
So many licks and rubs during the afternoon, Tristy was bound to be sore down there...  
  
"I've had enough," Tristy nodded.  
  
What Waverly did next surprised Tristy, since her cream blouse was a low v-neck cut, Waverly pulled down the front of her blouse to uncover her small breasts. Her breasts were small mounds, yet ample enough.  
  
"Enough, really?" Waverly questioned. She pushed her breasts together, the erect nipples almost touching each other.  
  
Hoisting her head for a moment, Tristy glanced at Waverly's small breasts and giggled some. "What are you gonna do with those?"  
  
"You'll see," Waverly winked.  
  
The brunette girl moved in with her chest and went on to rub Tristy's clitoris with her breasts, rubbing her nipples over Tristy's creamy wet slit.  
  
"YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Tristy screamed, laughing.  
  
Waverly focused on the bean, as usual, repeatedly rubbing her little breasts over Tristy's clit that she found beautiful. She kept at it, before fishing out a certain something-something to stick inside Tristy's clam. Waverly grinned devilishly. She unzipped her pants and out came an eight-inch black dildo. Yes, she wore a strap-on all the time when around Tristy.  
  
Moving up to kiss Tristy's lips, she pressed the tip of her dildo onto Tristy's g-spot and rubbed it some more. She listened to Tristy muffling behind the kiss, she even felt Tristy's hips jolting in response to the dildo rubbing her.  
  
"Just gotta get this nice and wet," Waverly put. She looked down at Tristy; the blonde girl had tears rolling down her cheeks. Soon, she bit onto her bottom lip with a groan in her throat.  
  
Tristy felt the same quivering as before, and this time this orgasm felt powerfully sore. Waverly rubbed Tristy's clitoris, making sure the dildo was wet as possible. Before any penetration, Waverly sunk down once more to place a kiss onto Tristy's sore clitoris.  
  
"Let's get under the covers, babe."  
  
Soon, these dear sweethearts went beneath the duvet to continue on this endeavour. Waverly slipped her dildo into Tristy's love hole and went on to pound into her.


End file.
